Matt
Matthew, referred to by his friends as Matt, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He was voiced and motion captured by actor Jordan Fisher. Appearance Matt is a young African-American male. He has short, black hair, brown eyes, and is usually seen wearing gray track pants and a light cobalt-blue Letterman jacket over a grey turtleneck. During the Prologue, Matt wears a grey t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and a pair of jeans. Personality Matt is described in-game as motivated, ambitious, and athletic. He's fiercely loyal to Emily, though their relationship can be quite one sided at times. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but has a huge heart and knows when to stay out of the way of situations. He dreams of being a linebacker and is a massive sports fan, and dislikes Emily's shopping trips. Matt is also described as having low bravery, which is mainly translated to mean that he is a pushover, especially when it comes to Emily. However, if he stays alive long enough, it is easy to notice that bravery is no issue for Matt if a friend is in need. Dr. Alan Hill describes Matt being "such a good guy" in the group, if the player claimed to like him the least during one of the therapy sessions. Until Dawn Biography Matt is the high school's star linebacker, but he isn't very interested in schoolwork. He's hoping for a sports scholarship to a top college, because his GPA isn't going to cut the mustard. He mostly plays the part of the big friendly giant, but when Matt sees red, it's best to stay out of his way. Matt is fiercely loyal to his new girlfriend, Emily, maybe even too loyal. Their relationship could be described as being a little one-way: when Emily says something, Matt does it. However, one could tell that Emily loves Matt as well, especially in one of her ending cut scenes, when her worries for Matt come out. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Matt is first seen standing next to Ashley after Jessica, Emily, and Mike finish their argument with Sam. The five pranksters head upstairs to the guest room, where Matt hides in a wardrobe with a camera to film Hannah during their prank. After Hannah begins to take off her blouse, he and the rest of the survivors pop out at her, leaving her humiliated. He records the prank by using his phone, supported by a selfie stick. He follows Hannah down to the front door, but does not call after her as she flees. 'Chapter 1' A year later, Matt returns to the lodge. During this time, he and Emily have begun a relationship after her breakup with Mike. Matt is helping Emily carry her bags to the lodge, when Mike jumps out at them. Matt can either tell Mike to stay away from them or be welcoming towards him. After Mike leaves, Emily tells Matt that she needs to go back and talk to Sam, and leaves Matt to travel in the direction Mike had gone. Regardless of whether Matt agrees or rejects her decision, she will send him away. Matt starts to travel up to the lodge, but decides to scare Ashley when he sees her looking through a telescope. Before Matt talks to Ashley, she sees Mike and Emily hugging through a telescope. If Ashley allows him to look, he becomes furious with both Mike and Emily. 'Chapter 2' Matt goes into the lodge's living room to find Mike and Jessica walking in. If he saw Mike with Emily, he can either fight Mike or tell him that he saw him and Emily through the telescope. Mike will tell Matt that they were just talking and Matt can either back down or challenge him further. Mike and Jessica will start to cuddle just as Emily walks in. She will voice her disgust for the couple, prompting an argument between her and Jessica, which Matt can either provoke or attempt to diffuse. If he provokes Jessica, Emily will be grateful, but if he attempts to diffuse the situation, Emily will be angry with him for questioning her. After Emily and Jessica finish arguing, she notices that her bag has gone missing and asks Matt to help her find it. Please note, the following segment is only for those, who preordered the game. Matt and Emily begin to walk back to the cable car station in search for her bag. If Matt fought Mike, Emily will ask him about his motivations behind the attack. If Emily and Jessica fought instead, Matt can either criticize her or tell her that he and she should start over. They find that they gate leading to the cable cars is locked, so they take a detour to take them to the car. As they're traveling, Matt can either flirt with Emily or act impatiently. They find a giant totem, which Emily dares Matt to stick his hand into, before seemingly being sucked into it herself. Matt soon realizes that Emily was just playing a prank on him, but they soon hear a noise in the distance. They continue on their path and find a pigs head with a bloody note that says, "WELCOME BACK". Emily decides that she does not want her bag anymore and they start to head back to the lodge. 'Chapter 4' Matt and Emily are on their way back to the lodge, when they see Chris and Ashley stumbling out of the shed. Chris and Ashley frantically scream that there is a maniac that forced Chris to kill Josh, and Emily tells Matt that they need to get help. They then make their way to the cable car station. 'Chapter 5' After he and Emily discover The Psycho stole the keys to the cable car station, they head to the radio tower to signal for help. Before they can reach it, however, a group of angry deer back them to the edge of the cliff where Hannah and Beth had fallen a year ago. 'Chapter 6' The deer progress towards Matt and Emily, leaving little room between them and the edge of the cliff. If Matt enrages the deer, they knock him off the ledge. He manages to grab onto the ledge, similarly to Beth, and can make it to safety if he reacts quickly enough. If Matt survives, he and Emily venture to the radio tower, whose power had been turned off. Emily can find a flare gun at the top of tower and can either keep it for herself or give it to Matt. If Matt receives the flare gun, he will either fire it immediately or hold onto it, depending on the player's previous choices. After Emily and Matt restore the power to the tower, Emily makes contact with the rangers. If she is successful in her communication attempts by remaining calm and compliant, the rangers tell them they can dispatch aid at dawn. Matt and Emily temporarily rejoice, until the Wendigo cuts the cable cords to the tower. Matt manages to survive the fall and edges his way out of the tower. He sees Emily hanging onto a partially detached steel railing, which is becoming more detached by the second. He can attempt to save her or jump to safety onto a nearby ledge. If Matt tries to save her, the tower creaks and becomes more unstable. Matt has another opportunity to jump to the ledge or to try to save Emily again. Matt's decision to help Emily a second time results in him and Emily both falling from the radio tower. Matt survives the fall and ends up in a cave. As he begins to look for a way out, the Wendigo grabs him and begins to drag him along the floor. If Emily gave Matt the flare gun, and Matt didn't already use it, he can shoot the Wendigo with it. Otherwise, the Wendigo will hang Matt through his jaw with a hook and leave him to his death. 'Chapter 10' Matt will not be seen again until Chapter 10. Since his last appearance in Chapter 6, he has been wandering through the mines, looking for a way out. If Jessica is still alive, she will suddenly find him and attack him due to her thinking he is one of her attackers. Upon seeing Jessica's injured state, he will attempt to lead her out of the mines. Matt and Jessica will hear a Wendigo behind them, and they can either hide or attempt to run. If they hide, Matt must hit a QTE to stop Jessica from falling and stand still, otherwise they will both die. After it moves on, they will progress through the cave until the Wendigo begins to pursue them again. Matt can either abandon Jessica to save himself or hide with her. If he chooses to abandon Jessica, she will have her jaw ripped off. Matt will run to the door and a QTE will appear. If he is succesful to hit the QTE, he will be able to lock the door and survive until dawn. If not, the Wendigo will catch his head through the door and push him to the ground, opening the door and smashing his face in. If he chooses to hide together, he and Jessica will run to the edge of a cliff and remain still until the Wendigo leaves. If he moves, they will both die. If he successfully stayed still, Matt and Jessica have survived until dawn. They will look up and see the lodge in front of them. If Jessica had been killed in Chapter 4, Matt will wander through the mines alone. Here he will face the same choices of hiding and running except the second times of choosing , the choice "abandon Jessica" will become "run to the door", getting him either killed or alive, surviving until dawn. 'Credits' Should Matt survive from the Wendigo hunts until dawn, he will be rescued and taken into a police department for questioning. He will say how powerless he felt about it all despite trying his best to protect everyone. If his girlfriend Emily dies, he will at first become dumbfounded upon discovering the news, after then becoming outright devastated. If everyone (except Josh) died, he will plead with the authorities to investigate the mines. Possible Deaths * If the player chooses to kill the enraged deer with the axe, Matt backs off onto a cliff. Depending on the player's choice, he can fall to his death. * If the player does not choose to use the flare gun against the Wendigo, or it is simply not in his possession, he will be forcefully impaled on a hook through his jaw. * (Alone) If the player chooses to hide instead of run, and moves during the "do not move" sequence the Wendigo will find him and smash his face in. * (With Jessica) if the player chooses to hide instead of run, and fails to catch Jessica from falling to the ground, the Wendigo will find both of them and smash Matt's face in and tear off Jessica's jaw. *If Matt fails to make a decision (do nothing, when presented with a choice), he will have his face smashed in. Killed Victims *Jessica (Caused Purposely, Determinant) Relationships Ashley Ashley can be seen annoyed and rolling her eyes after Matt pranks her. Despite this, the two are good friends and Ashley can try to reassure him after he sees Emily and Mike in an embrace. At the beginning of the game, Ashley and Sam are tied for Matt's second highest relationship. Emily It is known that Emily and Matt are in a romantic relationship. He is described as fiercely loyal to her, and tends to do what she says without complaint. However, when Matt spots Emily and Mike together, thinking Emily was cheating on him with Mike, he can react friendly or insultingly towards Emily. Despite this, Matt has the option to risk his own life to save Emily, or jump to his own safety during the radio tower collapse. At the start of the game, Emily and Jessica are tied as Matt's highest relationship. If Matt survives and Emily dies, and her body is recovered, he will break down in his interview with the Rangers in the epilogue. Jessica Jessica and Matt have a determinant relationship. If Matt sides with Emily in her argument with Jessica, their relationship will decline lower than it was. Jessica will show disrespect to Matt regardless if he sides with her or Emily in the fight. However, if Jessica and Matt survived until Chapter 10, Jessica appears to be slightly relieved to see Matt in the mines. Judging the fact that he is Jessica's second highest relationship, they seem to get along very well. Mike Mike and Matt have a tense relationship due to his former relationship with Emily, and Mike starts out very low in Matt's initial relationship stats. When Matt sees him upon returning to the lodge, he can either be welcoming or hostile towards Mike. Matt may have harsher feelings towards Mike than Mike has towards Matt, depending on player actions; Mike seems concerned about Matt's well-being later on in the game, when Emily returns to the lodge if she makes it out of the mines, as he immediately asks where he is no matter what their interactions earlier in the game. However, Matt can also be at least partially amicable towards Mike, as with the aforementioned welcoming attitude and backing down when Mike offers an explanation as to why Matt saw him with Emily. Sam Sam and Matt have actually never been seen together and they don't talk to each other throughout the game, but it is assumed that they are good friends as Sam is tied for Matt's second highest relationship . Notes * Matt is tied with Chris for finding the second most totems out of all protagonists, with five. * He is one of the three characters - the others being Jessica and Josh - to not be fully aware of the Wendigo, as he was absent when The Stranger made his warning in the lodge. * If Matt fell off the cliff, he'll be the only protagonist to have no knowledge of The Wendigos before dying. * He is one of the three characters to have more than one way of death. The others being Emily and Ashley. * Matt is one of the three characters - the others being Jessica and Chris - to have determinant playable segments. **Matt has the most with two. Once in Chapter 6 and once in Chapter 10. * Depending on whether or not Matt had the encounter with the Wendigo, Matt's state will be different (more bruises and cuts). ** If Jess is still alive, Matt will be able to warn her about "the monster" as opposed to warning her about The Psycho. * Matt, along with Jess, appears in the least amount of chapters out of the playable characters. * Matt's dream job is to be a linebacker. * Matt loves sports and hates Emily's shopping trips. * Matt is voted most likely to be in the NFL. * In ten years, Matt hopes to see himself giving his all for his team, no matter where he ends up. * Matt's highest traits are honest, charitable, romantic, and curious. * Matt's lowest traits are funny and brave. * Matt's highest relationship status is with Emily and Jessica. * Matt's lowest relationship status is with Mike, Josh, and Chris. * Matt's actor, Jordan Fisher, was originally credited in the end credits but was accidentally removed after the 1.02 patch. * Along with Ashley and Jessica, he is the youngest among all of the protagonists as he is 18 years old. * Other than Josh and Chris, who were passed out, Matt is the only character seen in the Prologue not to speak or laugh. Quotes *''"Why do you hate my jacket?"'' - To Emily when they first enter the lodge. *''"I'm thinking! Let me think... What the fuck is your problem!? Why are you being such a bitch to me?"'' - Matt to Emily when she is hanging off the tower. *''"Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?" - Matt to Mike after witnessing him and Emily in an embrace. *"Good job, Em. You rock. A-plus, would buy again." ''- Matt to Emily after she opens the door to the cable car station for him. *''"You, get back! No!" ''- Matt, if he falls off the cliff by the deer he attacked. *''"LET GO!" ''- Matt, dragged by the Wendigo. Gallery MattMenu.png|Matt Character Menu - Note the white lines signify the stats at the beginning of the game Matt2.png|Matt upset after seeing Emily and Mike in an embrace. Matt4.png|Matt and Emily in search for her bag. Matt3.png|Matt about to confront Mike in the lodge. Matt5.png|Matt and Emily contacting for help on the Fire Tower. Matt6.png|Matt after the tower collapsed. Matt7.png|Matt trying to help Emily. Matt8.png|Matt after falling into the mines. Matt9.png|Matt survived his attack. Matt10.png|Matt meeting Jessica after traveling through the mines. Matt1-0.png|Matt warning Jessica. Matt11.png|Matt's gruesome death: his lower jaw impaled with a hook. Matt12.png|Matt falling to his death off a cliff. Matt13.png|Matt's head violently bashed in by a Wendigo. MattEnding.png|Matt being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Determinant Fate